


Kiss Me Like I Wanna Be Loved.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Scripts/Screenplay/Screenwriting [2]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Soft one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Beatrice confesses her feelings for Ava.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Series: Scripts/Screenplay/Screenwriting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Kiss Me Like I Wanna Be Loved.

AVA AND BEATRICE KISS

  
INT. DAY

Beatrice approaches Ava calmly.

BEATRICE:  
Hello Ava.  
AVA:  
Oh, Hi, Beatrice. What's up?  
BEATRICE:  
Can I speak with you?  
AVA:  
Oh no, am I in trouble?  
BEATRICE:  
No, oh of course not.

Beatrice laughs and Ava's stomach flutters. She's never really heard Beatrice laugh before, but it makes her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Beatrice has a really attractive laugh.

AVA:  
Is something wrong?  
BEATRICE:  
No, I just wanted to talk to you. Will you sit with me?

Ava nods and follows Beatrice to a room with seats. They sit down. 

BEATRICE:  
So, I was wondering how you're feeling.

AVA:  
I feel used, honestly. I can't believe Adriel almost played me like that. 

Beatrice nods understandingly. 

BEATRICE:  
I want you to know that it isn't your fault. He played the church for years. 

AVA:  
I know..and I'm really sorry. 

BEATRICE:  
Don't apologize. 

Ava frowns once she notices a cut right above Beatrice's eye. She gently brushes her finger over it. 

AVA:  
You're hurt, though. 

Ava frowns deeper. 

Beatrice smiles softly as she holds Ava's hand in hers. 

BEATRICE:  
I've had worse injuries than this one, don't you worry about it. 

Ava nods, her cheeks blushing as Beatrice doesn't let go of her hand. 

AVA:  
You said you wanted to talk to me?

Beatrice nods.

BEATRICE:  
I'm not really good at this. 

She laughs awkwardly. 

AVA:  
Not really good at what?

BEATRICE:  
Conveying a conversation about my feelings. 

Ava straightens her back up, and looks at Beatrice shyly. 

AVA:  
Your feelings? What about them?  
BEATRICE:  
I guess it's better I say it now than never, right?

AVA:  
Say what? Bea?

Ava asks softly, as quiet as a mouse. 

Beatrice sighs and looks right into Ava's eyes.

Ava can't help but blush as Beatrice's dark brown eyes meet hers. She tries to look away, but Beatrice stops her.

BEATRICE:  
Don't look away please, it'll only make this harder.

Ava looks back at Beatrice. 

BEATRICE:  
Ava, I have come to the realization that I have feelings for you. 

Ava looks at her. A little shocked, and a little happy. 

AVA:  
You have?

Beatrice nods,

BEATRICE:  
Yes. I have. 

Ava smiles. 

AVA:

Why were you so afraid to tell me?

BEATRICE:  
I'm not the best person to talk to about emotions, if you hadn't noticed. 

AVA:  
I noticed.. but Bea, you know you can tell me anything and I'd still care about you regardless of what happens. 

BEATRICE:  
Can I kiss you?

Ava blushes again. 

AVA:  
You want to kiss me?

Beatrice nods,

BEATRICE:  
Yes. Is that okay?

Ava smiles softly. 

AVA:  
It's more than okay.

Beatrice leans in and their lips meet. There's a spark of electricity that pulses through their veins, and the kiss is soft and sweet, the kiss feels.. right. It feels different from when Ava kissed J.C. 

Ava pulls back and smiles. 

BEATRICE:  
Wow.. so that happened. 

AVA:  
Yeah.

Ava laughs a little.

AVA:  
I guess it did. 

Beatrice looks at Ava nervously. 

BEATRICE:  
Was that okay? 

Ava nods, leaning in again. 

AVA:  
I am attracted to you too. 

Beatrice leans in again and their lips touch, another pulse of electricity rushes through their veins. 


End file.
